An Fluffy Lil' Christmas
by EscaoingPanda
Summary: Just a fluffy little X-mas story! :D Warning: This does have femslash in it, aka a girl with a girl. If you don't like that, just don't read this, and we'll all be happy :).


**A/N: IT'S CHRISTMAS! :D :D :D :D Internet cookies for all! (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) (: :) So since it's Christmas, I thought I would whip up a little fic for you all! I apologize to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas if you were hoping for something else, but I hope you can still enjoy the big ball of fluff that this fic is! **

**Enjoy! **

**Warning: Femslash, aka girl with a girl, if you don't like that then please don't read. **

Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the Shadowrealms, everyone was going crazy.

Sophie had decided it would be a great idea to throw a big party in Prometheus' realm to celebrate the holiday season. All the immortals would get to come together for a night of festivity. Which, as it turns out, was easier said than done.

"Well, is there a gas station nearby?" Sophie asked. She was talking with Virginia on her iPhone. It seemed that on their way to the party, she and her boyfriend Billy had gotten themselves stuck on some highway. In the desert. In New Mexico.

"Nope", Virginia replied. "I remember seeing one about 50 miles ago. I tried to stop him, but nope. 'Aw, we don't need gas – it's not three-fourths empty, it's a quarter full'" Sophie heard Virginia back away from the phone. "So big guy, what do you have to say now?" Some vulgar language was exchanged, before Virginia came back to the phone. "Yep, we're pretty stuck. Sorry Sophie, I know this meant a lot to you".

Sophie smiled weakly. "No, no, it's fine. You worry about yourselves. If you can't come, that's totally okay".

"Thanks Soph. Well, I better go help Billy before he digs us deeper into this hole. See ya"

"See ya" With that, Sophie ended the call and sighed. Black Hawk had already canceled… something about bears, fire and kiwis… and half the group hadn't shown up yet. Though she supposed she should be happy that this many showed up. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Scatty.

"Hey, are you alright?"

Sophie just nodded and said, "Yeah, I just hope everyone can be here".

Scatty looked at her sternly and replied, "Don't stress yourself out over it. We've already got quite the pack, and I'm sure both our siblings will be here soon". She gave Sophie a quick kiss on the forehead. "Just relax and enjoy the company".

Sophie felt some tension ease from her body, and she smiled. "Thanks. Let's go back".

The two headed back to the dining room and kitchen, where the action was. There apparently was something going on, because a crowd was gathered around the table. There were some yells of, "Come on, Mac!" and the sub sequential, "Don't call me Mac!" as well as some cheers of "Go Nick!"

Sophie looked on, confused, while Scatty went over the Prometheus.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Prometheus grinned and told her, "Nicolas and Machiavelli are playing beer pong".

Both girls gave him an incredulous look. "Really? Then I've got to see this!" exclaimed Scatty. The two quickly pushed into the crowd for a good look.

Indeed, the two immortals were playing beer pong. It was currently tied. Both Mac and Nick had only two cups left, and it seemed that all the other party goers had started cheering for one side or the other (pretty evenly, too). However, it was easy to tell that some were more into it than others. Palamedes and Francis were exchanging bets, while William and Joan sat and talked quietly, only occasionally cheering along with the others.

But Sophie noticed that the beer didn't really look like… well, beer. She also saw that both Nicolas and Machiavelli looked a little too tipsy to have just had some beer. She nudged Francis and asked, "Hey, what's in those cups?"

Francis gave her a wicked smirk. "That, milady", he said, "would be some A-list vodka".

Sophie's eyes got big as saucers. "What? But I thought this was beer pong, not vodka pong or whatever!" She was about to turn her attention to the game when suddenly the doorbell rang. Seeing as everyone else was watching the spectacle, Sophie went and answered it. When she opened the door, she gasped in shock.

"Josh!" She squealed. She proceeded to give him one of her famous Sophie Bear Hugs, tested and guaranteed to hold down even the Warrior Maid. "I thought you couldn't come until tomorrow!"

Josh grunted at the force behind Sophie's glomp but still managed to smile and say, "Yeah, we didn't think we'd be here either, but Mars surprised me yet again. Turns out there was a leygate right to San Fran in Notre Dame. Go figure! And I'm happy to see you to, sis'".

Sophie at that point realized that Mar Ultor was, in fact, right behind Josh. She looked up at him and blushed when she saw the amused look on his face.

Mars ran a hand through his hair and chuckled before saying, "Hello, Sophie. It is a pleasure to see you again". He proceeded to take Sophie's hand and quickly kiss it.

Sophie couldn't help but smile. She knew from the Witch's Memories that Mars had never been this kind or content before they had met. Or rather, before he and Josh had met. She had had her doubts about Josh going off to the catacombs to stay with Mars, but now she could see how right Josh had been to insist on it.

She looked back to Josh, and saw that he had a mischievous grin on his face. "And we're not alone!" he said. Mars and he then stepped inside to reveal –

"Aiofe! Niten! You're here!" Husband and wife both smiled at Sophie and also came inside.

"Of course we're here!" Aiofe exclaimed, hugging Sophie.

Niten nodded his agreement and said, "Wouldn't miss a gathering like this for the world. We met Josh and Mars down the street and decided to tag along".

Scatty came into the front hall at that point. "What's going on – Aiofe! And Josh, and Niten and Mars!" Aiofe relinquished her grip on Sophie only to get into a firm hug from Scatty (which she of course returned). "This is great! Come on, join us in the kitchen! Oh by the way, Mac won".

Aoife laughed and said, "Alright, alright. But first, how are you? And Sophie? You treating her right?"

Scatty gave Aiofe an slightly annoyed look and responded, "Yes, yes, we're all fine. And of course! Who do you think I am?"

Aiofe just smiled and the group began to move to the kitchen, where a triumphant yet tipsy looking Mac sat across from an even more tipsy looking Nicolas. Sophie caught Perenelle's gaze, who only rolled her eyes at her husband's antics and gave Sophie a exasperated look. Sophie had to laugh at the sight, and before she knew it, she was wrapped up in the party.

The party lasted long into the night, and it was some of the best fun Sophie had ever had. Black Hawk ended up coming, and got into a lot of conversation over his strangely scorched eyebrows.

Billy and Virginia even managed to come after midnight, telling the story of their adventure to get to the party. Apparently, they had managed to hitchhike with a man to the nearest gas station. From there, they had gotten directions to a nearby ranch. They "borrowed" some of the horses they found there and rode to Las Vegas. There, they dropped the horses off at a shelter (the attendant had been thoroughly confused), rented a car, and sped over to San Francisco.

The revelry continued for hours. But even immortals get tired, and around 6 in the morning they all retired to the various guest houses.

And as Sophie crashed onto her and Scatty's bed, she had to admit this might be the best Christmas ever.

**The End**

**Happy Holidays! :D I hope you liked! And if you're wondering, I won't always have the same pairings that I have in here. I do like some people with more than one person, but I thought that Sophie and Scatty would be cute for this story ;) **

**That's all, folks! **


End file.
